


Experts in Letting Things Go

by RighteousRiot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: And All the Other Xmas Tropes, Anxiety, Breaking Down of Mental Walls, Carrige Rides, Cliches abound, Emotion Turmoil and How to Deal, Fireplace sex, M/M, Snowball Fights, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRiot/pseuds/RighteousRiot
Summary: Driven by a desperate need to not only get their relationship back on track but to deal with Chris’s mounting anxiety, Sebastian rents them a secluded cabin in the woods for a two week holiday reset.





	Experts in Letting Things Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> I promised Andie an actual PLANNED OUT fic like 5 months ago and have been stringing her along ever since so...here we go! I hope you like it, babes! I’m terrified but of course I’d do anything for you ;)

The cabin hadn't been his first thought. Truth be told, it had taken Sebastian an embarrassingly long time and more nights than he would like to admit, awake and staring with increased worry at the dark ceiling before he decided that maybe what they really needed was just some time off. As in, completely off the grid, just the two of them and as many interrupted days as he could string together to fully decompress. 

From there had come the difficult process of getting them both free at the same time. It said something about the state Chris was in that his agent had readily agreed to help Sebastian schedule. Chris wore all of emotions front and center for everyone to see, all but the sadness and the stress. Those parts were usually heavily under wraps, leaving only Seb to get the occasional glance. If they had reached the point where Chris’s rundown state was becoming obvious to everyone else too, things were worse off than Sebastian had thought. 

Convincing Chris that they could afford to take some time off and that they NEEDED to had been the second step. That had been a fight that lasted two and a half days and almost had Sebastian tanking the entire project. Chris’s emotions swung easily into rage territory when he was exhausted and that coupled with the idea that time off meant putting other obligations on hold and thus forcing everyone else to reschedule had been enough to trigger a temper he hadn’t seen before. After all, nothing stressed Chris quite like the idea that he might be letting people down. 

In the end, Sebastian had resorted to a few dirty tactics, all but begging Chris to come along because HE needed the break and Chris hadn’t been able to resist any longer. They had been packed and only the road twelve hours later and now, taking the last turn up to where they would be spending the next two weeks, Sebastian couldn’t help but release a deeply releaved breath of air. He had elected to drive in hopes that Chris would doze a little and a quick glance to the passenger side confimed that his hope had been granted. In fact, apart from rousing briefly during a stop at the local gas station, Chris has slept most of the way here. Sebastian smiled. His plan was already well on it’s way to working. 

Sebastian pulled their truck up the last few feet of the driveway and stopped before the sprawling rented cabin. He’d gone a little overboard in terms of luxury, picking a two story space with loft bedroom, multiple full baths, dining room and a huge front room fire place. Best off all, there was supposedly a skylight over the master bed and Sebastian couldn’t wait to fall asleep all snuggled up warm with Chris, under the literal stars. Reaching across the center console, Sebastian placed a hand on Chris’s left thigh and squeezed gently, waking him up. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he murmured. “We’re here.” 

Chris woke with a start, despite Sebastian’s quiet words, jerking against the passenger door. He sucked in a sharp breath, sitting up straight and looking over at Sebastian with big doe eyes. “Seb?” He sounded just like a little boy waking up from his afternoon nap and Sebastian smiled despite himself. This was a far cry from the Chris of only a day or so ago who had looked at him with red rimmed eyes and a fractious attitude. “We’re here,” Sebastian repeated. “Let’s get out and take a look around, huh?” 

Without bother to wait for a reply, Sebastian climbed from the truck and stretched out the muscles that had been scrunched up in the same position for the last few miles. Intended to check on Chris again, Sebastian turned and found himself swept up in strong arms instead. Chris was all around him in a heartbeat, tucking Sebastian in close against his chest and leaning them both bath against the truck. He kissed softly at Sebastian’s lips and brushed the dark hairs back off his forehead. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass lately,” Chris said, favoriting Sebastian with another kiss. “I know it’s not your fault that I’m tired and...and stressed. This was a good idea, Sebs. I can’t wait to spend the next few weeks with just you.” 

Sebastian’s answering smile was bright eye to have his eyes crinkling up at the sides, some of the worry falling away from his heart. He reached a hand behind Chris’s neck, pulling him close for a much harder kiss than before. “It’s okay,” he said. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re just gonna have some fun and not worry about that other stuff, okay?” One last kiss and Sebastian stepped away from Chris, putting distance between them lest they never move from that spot. A different kind of light entered Sebastian’s eyes as he tilted his head and smirked. “Why don’t you do checkout the grounds a little?” He suggested. “I’ll take the bags in and...get your first surprise ready. How’s that sound?” Chris hesitated but ultimately, the lure of postcard perfect outdoors and an impending surprise was enough to have him headed off with only one or two looks back over his shoulder. 

Sebastian waiting until Chris was well out of eyesight before he grabbed their feel bags from the back and headed inside. 

_______

 

Sebastian figitted nervously from his position in front of the fireplace, nervous for Chris’s return. He was fairly confident, by nature. Sure of his position in Chris’s life and in their relationship but this...this was kind of cliche, even for him. Chris was either going to be swept of his feet or he was going to laugh his ass off. He supposed either one would result in a happy Chris so...maybe there wasn’t anything to be nervous about, after all. The jiggling of the front doorknob was enough to announce Chris’s return and Sebastian laid back, shifting his body into the position he had been planning. 

“You’ve got to see these grounds!” Chris enthused, talking before he has even gotten halfway though the door. “The forest is beautiful, all covered in snow and I already found a couple trailheads. There’s plenty of wood to chop for the fireplace and I think there might be a pond up a ways. Probably frozen but -“ 

Sebastian couldn’t help the smile that had stretched across his face, even as Chris stopped dumbstruck. That was his Chris, the man he loved so much, excited about the simplist things and practically coming out of his skin with energy. Energy that has now zeroed in entirely on him and turned hot with an alarming quickness. As soon as he saw the procure, complete with photos of the wide open front room, Sebastian had known he needed to play this scene out. Just once in his life, for the sake of the story if nothing else. So here he was, roaring fire beside him and laid out on a full size bear skin rug, naked to Chris’s hungry gaze. From the way his blue eyes had gone almost completely black, Sebastian could guess that Chris approved. “Hey, baby,” he purred. “I thought maybe we could do something special on the first night here. What do you think?” 

Chris was silent, save for the way he had to clear his throat a few times. A few steps closer and he was rapidly shedding his cloths, using shaking hands tocall but rip the fabric from his body. “Sebastian.” His name was a growl in Chris’s voice. “What..” Chris shook his head, as if tying to clear the haze lust. He dropped to his knees, naked now himself and placed a hand under each of Sebastian’s calves. “You know what? I don’t care. C’mere, baby.” With that, Chris was using the hold he has on Sebastian’s legs to jerk his lower body forward and into Chris’s lap. He bent and took Sebasrian’s cock in mouth, sucking hard and without warming. 

Sebastian howled, his back bowing dramatically off the ground. His feet scrambled for purchase but Chris’s hold was too tight, fingers digging in deep as he hoisted Sebastian’s hips up closer to his mouth. “Fuck.” Sebastian moaned, digging his own fingers into the bearskin’s thick pelt. “I’m supposed to be treating YOU, sweetheart!” Chris hummed around his mouthful, relentless despite Sebasrian’s feeble protests. He dug the tip of his tongue into Sebastian’s slit, just to hear the way his voice caught on a sob and raked gentle teeth along sensitive skin until Sebastian was shivering like he’d been left naked in a blizzard and not before a roaring fire. 

Wet fingers pressed against Sebastian’s enterance, pushing in with surprising ease and prompting Chris to pull off at last. “You prepped?” He asked. A watery grin was his only response, too much or Sebastian’s brainpower occupied with keeping getting his heaving breaths under control. Chris growled again, low and deep, before taking Sebastian’s cock back in his mouth and picking up his relentless pace. Coupled with the added friction of Chris’s fingers and Sebastian was coming between one breath and the next, his moans echoing all the way up to the rafters. 

His legs were jelly when Chris released them, useless as they flopped down around his hips. Chris was looking at him still, those eyes like a predator’s the way they honed in on him, traveling the length of his body with obvious desire. Chris tipped forward on his hands and crawled up Sebastain’s sated form, laying down carefully on top of him. “Wanna know a secret?” He asked, voice taking on a slightly desperate edge. Sebastian curled a heavy arm around Chris’s back and rubbed soothingly at the sweetly skin. “Tell me, baby,” he murmured. His own voice was slurred still with the risidual shock of orgasm but Chris understood, nuzzled their faces together for a moment before he spoke again. 

“Life sometimes feels like a burning desert,” he said at last, searching Sebastian’s face for signs of understanding. “And you...you are like the mirage miles out from me, baby. I go and I go, just trying to get to you. Needing you. Seeing your face on the horizon. I’m a desperate man for you, Sebastian, every single time. Can’t ever seem to get enough to keep me still, to keep me from going miles and miles more to get to you again. Is it real, when we’re together?” Chris’s eyes went shadowed for a second and Sebastian caught a glimpse of the sadness that had brought them here, that they would hopefully be dealing with before it was time to leave again. “Is it real? Or just a dream I keep having, trapped out here in the desert heat?” 

Sebastian pet at Chris’s damp bangs and smiled up at him, love and affection and heartbreak that comes from witnesses someone else’s struggle and following up to the surface. The way Chris described him, like he was the only beautiful thing in his focus, was both flattering and unbearably sad. He wasn’t Chris to feel only happiness when they were together and not as if he had to desperately hold on to each moment for fear there might not be another. For fear he might wake up one day and realize it was only a dream. “It’s real, sweetheart,” he whispered, squeezing the back of Chris’s neck. “You and me are here and you don’t gotta be desperate...I’m right here. I’m always gonna be right here.” 

Chris kissed him, long and hard. “Okay,” he whispered back. “Okay I...I believe you.” He began to rock his hips again, still hard from before, prodding at Sebastian’s slick enteranxe. “Can I?” He asked, voice no quite free of the earlier emotions. “Please Seb, just need you a little more. Just. Just this, okay? So I can make it to next time.” And though Seb wished that all of the sadness and all the desperation and all of the worry could be gone from Chris right this second, he knew it was a work in progress. Knew he had to take what he could get for the moment. “Yeah, Chris. Okay, sweetheart.” He shifted his legs further apart and continued to pet at Chris’s hair. “I think it’s time you come home out of that desert...don’t you?” 

When Chris entered him, it has Sebastian clutching at him with his own kind of desperation. Their body’s flattened together, moving through sweat and come and all the emotions between them. And for hours the fire licked at their skin, keeping them company long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to be a chaptered fic, despite what AO3 is currently reflecting. I’ll figure out how to fix that soon!


End file.
